Frères
by Youwan
Summary: Roméo a besoin de lui, plus que tout. Il est de sa famille depuis qu'il a sauvé son père. Mais que ressent le jeune garçon quand celui qu'il considère comme son frère disparaît pendant sept longues années ?  OS, assez court. Label SPPS ! :D


Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à Hiro Mashima.

Résumé : « Roméo a besoin de lui, plus que tout. Il est de sa famille. Mais que ressent le jeune garçon quand celui qu'il considère comme son frère disparaît pendant sept longues années ? » OS, court. Label SPPS ?

Note : J'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire un texte pour la SPPS. J'ai choisi Roméo parce que je l'aime bien, ce bout de chou. Y'a surement quelques répétitions (excepter les premières phrases de chaque paragraphe, c'est normal), mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**« Depuis que c'est arrivé, Roméo n'a jamais souri. Pas même une seule fois. » Macao, quatrième maître de Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Frères**

**Il me fait sourire.** Il apparaît comme ça, dans ma jeune vie. Sous mes yeux, sauve mon père. Mon père, que j'ai bien cru envoyé à la mort. Il me fait pleurer, regretter d'avoir demandé à un membre de ma famille quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que combattre des démons, pour mon petit besoin égoïste. Devant moi, il fais briller **la** guilde. Sourire sur sourire, j'en viens à l'admirer, bêtement. Le gosse que je suis retrouve en lui un frère. Protecteur, joueur, sympathique, une personne à suivre. Réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprend, se foutant littéralement des dommages collatéraux. Il me fait retrouver le sourire, simplement en me communiquant le sien. Et je me sens _vivre._

**Il me fait rire.** Et d'un coup, je m'en fiche de mes amis qui se moquent de mon père. Qui se moquent de ma guilde. Oui, **ma** guilde. J'en ferais parti un jour, je me le promets. Je suivrai cette personne que j'admire.. Et alors, à mon tour, je protégerais la guilde et la ferais s'étendre, grandir. Pour qu'elle devienne numéro une et qu'elle le reste ! Alors qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, tant que mon _grand frère _est là, je sais qu'ils ont tords. Je le suis un peu comme son ombre, il a remarqué, j'en suis sur. Il sait, mais il n'en dit rien. Son odorat ne le trompera pas, de toute façon. Mais j'aime l'observer de loin. Lui, se retourne et me dit de le rejoindre. De venir voir toute sa clique -Titania est encore plus impressionnante de près. Alors, je me surprend à penser que tout va bien.

**Il me fait mal.** Il était la lumière dans ma vie, le but que je m'étais fixé. Il a disparu. Le _Traître_. Sa présence me manque et pas seulement à moi. Et pas uniquement lui. Le mot « Levy » est devenu tabou devant la Shadow Team. Néanmoins, La guilde a besoin de lui et il n'est pas là. La guilde a besoin de moi et je suis bien trop faible. Je m'entraîne avec quelqu'un, en secret. Mon père ne doit pas savoir. On a pas besoin d'une crise cardiaque en plus. J'ai encore l'espoir que celui que j'admirais passe la porte de la guilde, en criant. Que je retrouve mon sourire, que je m'esclaffe devant ses bagarres avec le mage de glace, que je lui fasse gouter mes nouveaux sorts. Je ne comprend pas. On m'a dit qu'on les cherchait, que même les autres guildes aidaient, que tous mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage et qu'on les retrouverais bientôt. **Mais c'est quand, bientôt ?**

**Il me fait changer.** Son absence agit sur moi, plus qu'elle ne devrait. Alors pour une fois, j'arrête de compter sur lui. Il m'a mentit. Je voulait devenir fort pour protéger l'image de la guilde passée, pour la faire rayonner dans le futur. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite. Mais les années passent et il n'est pas là. En attendant, je suis morose. Parce que je ne crois plus en quelqu'un. Parce que je perd mon sourire, celui qu'il m'avait fait retrouver, avant. Parce que j'ai sceller mes larmes. C'est décidé : S'il n'est pas là pour être un pilier de Fairy Tail, alors c'est à moi de soutenir les adultes, du mieux que je peux. Je ne le remplacerais jamais, je ne boucherais point le trou béant dans mon cœur, ni l'amertume de ce sentiment de trahison, mais j'avancerais. De toute façon, il n'y a plus que ça à faire. Se laisser porter par le courant, dans ces années de malheurs, tout en s'hasardant vaguement à protester faiblement.

**Il me fait pleurer.** Les choses vont de mal en pire. On a du changer de bâtiment, pour un plus modeste. Les problèmes d'argents s'enchaînent. Les missions échouées aussi. De plus en plus, les anciens deviennent sombres, dans des humeurs très différentes mais tout aussi tristes : Déceptions, déprime, mélancolie, chagrin, deuil.. Les autres quittent la guilde, s'éloignent. Je n'arrive pas à renforcer les grands, à les aider. Twilight Ogre s'amuse à se jouer de nous. Je les déteste, je les exècre, je les hais ! Si seulement.. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, si je pouvais être utile. Je me sens faible. Je me sens lâche. Je me sens seul. Personne n'est là, à mes côtés, souriant. Je suis seul.

**Il me fait halluciner. **Sept années d'attente. Je n'ai pas voulu venir avec le groupe chargé de les sauver. Je n'y croyais plus. Puis nos créanciers sont arrivés ce fut la goutte de trop. Bon sang, je pouvais me battre moi aussi ! J'attaque, mais je n'aurai pas dû. Il souffle ma flamme, comme si de rien n'était. Il contre-attaque et j'ai peur. Je veux disparaître et c'est ce monstre qui va exaucer mon vœux. Mais le voilà qui revient, qui me sauve, sans avoir changer, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Et je suis muet devant lui, les larmes menaçant de couler. C'est comme si mon cœur renaissait. C'était bizarre, c'était intriguant, c'était incroyable. Sa présence était douloureusement chaleureuse. Elle m'avait tant manquée que, heureux comme jamais, je lui accorde un sourire. J'ai un peu de mal, ça faisait _tellement longtemps_. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Je m'en fous. Il est là et le vide se comble.

**Il me fait regretter. **J'apprends qu'il ne m'avait jamais abandonner. Qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait disparu pendant sept ans ! J'apprends, étonné, que c'est l'espoir qui les a fait survivre et activé Fairy Sphère. Alors que moi, moi, du haut de mon jeune âge, cet espoir je l'avait honteusement perdu. Alors j'efface l'image du traître et je garde l'image du frère. Ensemble, ils sont tous revenus. Et cet imbécile me dit qu'il va remettre la guilde sur pied. Comme avant. Je le **crois**, simplement. Si c'est lui, alors tout est possible. Si c'est lui, alors le monde peut de nouveau rayonner. Que les autres prennent garde à eux, que les déserteurs se mordent les doigts, que nos ennemis tremblent. _Il est revenu. _

**Il me fait espérer.** La première journée aux Grands Jeux Magiques avait été une catastrophe, mais je garde espoir. Il m'a promis qu'il gagnerait il le fera. Il est comme ça, ce qu'il dit, il le fait. Il me l'a maintes et maintes fois prouver. Or, il m'a promis de me rendre le sourire il l'a déjà fait. Sa présence m'apaise. Même Mavis la Fairy Tacticienne, première maître de Fairy Tail, le regarde en souriant. Les autres aussi. Tous, ils savent. Que l'on va gagner, que l'on va laver notre honneur, que l'on va s'ouvrir au monde et le monde va nous répondre. Les hues deviendront des tonnerres d'applaudissements, les critiques, des encouragements, les regards hautains, de l'admiration. Je sais, j'en suis sur, que Fairy Tail va gagner. Alors, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, j'ai _confiance._

**Il me fait rayonner,** puisqu'il l'a fait. **Il me fait l'admirer**, puisqu'il a toujours été sincère. **Il me fait exister,** puisque c'est mon grand frère. Je l'échangerais pour rien au monde, sa compagnie m'est indispensable. Je crois qu'il l'a compris aussi, en revenant de sa longue disparition.

Alors merci d'être là, d'être revenu. Je ne perdrais plus Espoir, _Natsu._


End file.
